A Shot in the Dark
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: Cowboy Bebop one shots. Mostly featuring Spike Spiegel.
1. Yumei Da Yo

Again. I had that dream again. I know I'll forget it in a while, but while it's fresh in my mind I can't help but ponder the implications…

…it starts off on the Bebop, I'm in the middle of telling Jet a stupid story about some dumb cat with a million lives. I stand up ready to leave and he asks if "its for the girl" somehow I know he's talking about Julia and my next words surprise me beyond belief. "She's dead." She's dead. My Julia is dead.

Suddenly I know I'm going after Vicious, to end it all. Faye stops me on the way out, I tell her the story about my eyes, hoping she'll understand. She does but only subconsciously, otherwise I'd be riddled with bullets.

I take the swordfish to the syndicate's headquarters, knowing Vicious will be there. Shin teams up with me, and his last words are a shock. They were waiting…for me? I had forsaken them long ago, and yet they still wanted me? True family…but Vicious had left his mark. I couldn't go back, I couldn't trust true family anymore. I had to defeat Vicious. So I did.

I made my way back down the grand staircase, where dozens of syndicate men armed to the teeth (with guns trained at me) watched and waited. They couldn't be Vicious' men. They wouldn't hesitate to shoot me dead. So who were they? And why didn't they kill me?

My last thoughts linger on the bebop crew before I awaken in my bed, always knowing this isn't the first time, always knowing it won't be the last.


	2. Wulongs

Four things Spike spends his bounty money on and one thing he doesn't.

**One. Swordfish's repairs.** The old man's pricing is decent. He only charges Spike the cost of the parts themselves, but he does make Spike bring him a brand of Scotch that can only be found on Titan.

**Two. Cigarettes.** Although he can usually bum some of his co-hunters, nothing beats opening a fresh pack of cigarettes to bring back good memories.

**Three. Food.** He's always hungry but he has his priorities straight. The ship comes first so he can catch more bounties. Cigarettes second. Period. Food comes third cause Jet usually buys enough for everyone…usually.

**Four. Booze.** Always there to ease the pain when the memories, dreams, and thoughts become too much to bear. A last resort when training, violence, flying, cigarettes, and food don't do the trick.

**One. Hookers.** He can remember the last time he had sex; it was that last night with his beloved, Julia. Besides, he feels if he can't charm a woman into his pants for free, he doesn't deserve the pleasure.


	3. Mars

"Geez. What's up with him?"

"You haven't noticed, Faye?"

"Noticed what?"

"Spike-person going to Marsey barsey tarsey…" Ed says spinning off with a manic laugh.

"Huh. Does he?"

"He always gets testy and short-tempered." Jet nods seriously almost to himself.

"I never noticed."

"Sheesh. And you're supposed to-"

"What was that, Jet?"

"Nothing, Faye." He says with a sigh.

"Thought so."

"…supposed to like the guy…"

* * *

><p>I hate it when our bounties are on Mars. I'm sure the others notice how terse I become, just thinking about the stupid ball of filth makes me want to beat someone into the ground. Too many bad memories…too many bittersweet one's too.<p>

I try to play it cool. Just let it slide. But every time we enter the planet's orbit I begin chain smoking…and every time we leave I can feel my shoulders relax into their normal slouched position. I just can't help it…


	4. Syndicate Musings one

He was my brother. The eyes in the back of my head. The only one to know everything about me. I thought I knew him pretty well…maybe I was just deluding myself into thinking he wouldn't do what I knew was coming…or maybe I just didn't know him as well as I thought…


	5. Syndicate Musings two

Spike doesn't particularly like the color of his suit. Really, it had been his color of choice in the syndicate, as blue or black were the only choices…but for some reason he couldn't get a new suit in any other color. He supposes it's because it's the second best color at hiding bloodstains, and a sudden switch to the depressing black might seem suspicious…you can take the man out of the mafia, but he's learned the hard way you can't take the mafia out of the man.


End file.
